glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Williams
Cassidy Williams '''is a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction, Glee: Las Vegas and she serves as one of the antagonists of the first season. She is currently the head cheerleader of the Acers and she has more of a bitchy side at Winwood High School. Cassidy Williams formerly dated Nick James, the former quarterback of the football team, until he joined Glee Club. Cassidy is also friends with fellow cheerleaders, Lacey Whitaker, and jock Patrick Lanter. Cassidy was created by user, BrandonLane, and she is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Biography Cassidy has always lived the life of luxury: boys, popularity, and a fortunate parent's. Cassidy has always been manipulitive, and great at being decietful. Cassidy has became the head b!tch at school, and is feared by the girls. Cassidy is also all about staying part of the in crowd. Her father is a doctor, and her mother a judge. She was raised in a sheltered home, and very advocate in her Christian beliefs. Her parents have raised her to be the best, and nothing short of it. Which is why she is apart of so many things. Cassidy can come off unsensitive, cruel, and a bigot. She actually is an insecure girl, who doesn't know how to be herself, until she joins the Glee club. Cassidy just wants to find somewhere to belong, and a guy who will be with her for who she is, and not who she plays to be. Season One Pilot In the opener of the series, Cassidy is first shown doing a cheerleading routine with her team, being instructed by their coach, Lisa. She seems definitely annoyed and disgusted after her teammate, Avery, becomes tired after practicing. Cassidy makes a rude remark and says that she's too fat to be a member of the team, and when Avery calls her a bitch, she calls her a heifer, almost leading to a wrangle. Meanwhile, Cassidy rudely insults Izzie as they pass by each other in the hallways when it came to her weight and laughed with the rest of the fellow cheerleaders. In the cafeteria, Cassidy is annoyed and in shock when she hears that her jock boyfriend, Nick, joins Glee Club, and criticizes Glee Club, claiming that it's for losers and when she finds out, she performs part of ''Stick to the Status Quo ''with the rest of the school ensemble in the cafeteria. When spotting Nick, she walks over to him and slaps him in the face, and breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Cassidy is mentioned by Nick when he discusses their relationship, where he states that Cassidy was always spoiled and needy and she was a control freak and they had only been dating for 3 months. In the end of the episode, Cassidy is seen watching the Glee Club perform ''We Are Golden ''in the auditorium. Culture Shock In the Acers' locker room, Cassidy's conceited behavior is developed when she looks in her mirror, spraying her hair with hairspray and causing best friend Lacey to cough. When Lacey confronts her about it, Cassidy says that her hair is her life, meaning that it is an important part of her and judges Lacey's hair. Meanwhile, Cassidy gets completely angry when her second can of hairspray has gone missing and she blames everyone inside, thinking that one of them took it. Meanwhile, Lacey admits that Cassidy has changed since they have met in kindergarten. At the end, Cassidy is seen at Nick's locker trying to woo him and convince him to get back with her. But she gets angry when she thinks that Nick is able to say what he wants since he's not a jock anymore and he's in Glee Club. Cassidy witnesses the conflict between Patrick and tries to tell him to let it go, and walks away leaving Patrick stunned. Personality She is a real bitch based on the series thus far, and she is determined to sustain her popularity. In addition, she seems to be very anxious and confident to get what she wants, especially when it comes to boys. Songs Solos Season One: *Ready or Not '''(The Divide) Duets Season One: Solos In a Group Number Season One: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Acers